


Watersports

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean obliges Cas and tries something unusual.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 19





	Watersports

He regretted it the moment the words left his lips.

But Dean decidedly took Castiel by the wrist and led him to the bathroom.

Cas got into the tub on his knees and Dean stood in front him him, unzipping. He pulled himself out and aimed it at the man who was now looking up at him. There were several seconds of nothing.

"Dean?"

"Shh." He hushed Cas.

"It's okay if you can't…"

"No. It just takes a minute."

Dean looked up at the ceiling, thinking of running water, a urinal, anything but another person in front of him, watching expectantly with hungry eyes. Finally the floodgates opened. He still didn't look down at Cas, but he heard the moan beneath him.

Cas began stroking himself through his clothes as Dean's piss streaked his shirt. It was short lived and not long after Dean's stream stopped, Cas came. Dean watched him vigorously rubbing his crotch, all soaking wet. It should be disgusting but it was… kinda hot. Dean was still hanging out of his pants and Cas pulled at his hips hungrily, taking Dean's semi hard penis in his mouth. He sucked hard and fast and Dean came, eventually falling back onto the toilet. They were silent. No one wanted to ruin the moment. But Cas was drenched and sticky and needed to shower. Considering everything he should have had no shame stripping down but instead he closed the curtain first.

Dean collected himself and stood.

"Hand me your clothes," he said, pulling back the curtain.

Cas covered himself with his wet clothes.

"Look, it's okay. I mean we just… anyway, just -" he closed then opened his hand back up, reaching for the clothes. Cas sighed and handed them over. Dean tried to hide it but the sight of Cas naked made him smile.

'Damnit,' he thought.


End file.
